


The ‘F’ word

by Iwazumi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, This literally has no point I literally gave up at some point in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwazumi/pseuds/Iwazumi
Summary: So it just about shocked Adora when Bow nearly screeched after she’d utter a very irritated “fuck” to the table leg she’d just stubbed her toe on.And why did she need a table in the middle of her room again?“Adora!” Bow hissed.





	The ‘F’ word

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and I’m sorry - also I’m leaving it on general but they say Fuck a few times

While living with the horde it wasn’t uncommon to hear slurs or curse words spouted amongst the common rooms across the cadets quarters.

Whether they were aggressively shouted out during intensive training, or spat among others during arguments; curse words were not something thought badly of as they were just part of the Fright Zones vocabulary. So it just about shocked Adora when Bow nearly screeched after she’d utter a very irritated “fuck” to the table leg she’d just stubbed her toe on.

And why did she need a table in the middle of her room again?

“Adora!” Bow hissed.

The three of them had just returned from another mission a few villages over and the gang was tired but in no mood to sleep just yet. They’d decided to relax back in Adora’s room and upon walking in- toes met table leg. And go figure, it was right after she’d just taken her boots off.

She kneeled down to rub at her sore toes before glancing up at Bow.

And she would’ve laughed at the sheer disbelief on his face if it weren’t for the fact that Glimmer was giving her a face just as shocked, yet there was something unreadable flashing in her eyes. Adora didn’t have time to think into it further before Bow nearly lunged at her, hanging off her neck as he cried out, “you were suppose to be innocent!”

‘Innocent?’ She thought. She was only sixteen, but the things she’s seen, and the things she’s went through were a bit beyond ‘innocent’ at this point.

“Uhm Bow,” He was beginning to pull her down, and she was nearly hunched over struggling to keep the both of them up. “You’re getting,” a heave, “kinda heavy.” She huffed the last part out giving up and attempting to pull his arms from her neck. “Glimmer-“ she pleaded.

She was just about ready to throw him off before he’d leapt up and grasped her shoulders, “where did you learn that word?!” By now Adora was just barely on the edge of worrying, ‘was “fuck” really that bad of a word? Should she apologize?’

Before she had the chance to run anymore thoughts through her head, Glimmer cut in, all but yanking a sobbing Bow off of her girlfriend.

“Bow, it’s not even that bad. Don’t freak her out.” And honestly Adora was relieved to her hear that, she’s uttered the word and many other curses numerous times before, though this might’ve been the first time Bow or Glimmer have ever actually heard her. Glimmer offered her a reassuring smile, while a hand rested on her shoulder.

“Glimmer! don’t support this type of vocabulary! We need to unteach all those awful behaviors the horde brainwashed Adora into thinking was okay!” His hands reached his hips and he practically glared daggers at the two of them,

Except of course it was Bow, so his ‘angry face’ looked more like that of an angry pout. “We just got her to stop setting up traps around the castle!!-”

“-Okay, in my defense those traps were actually useful back in the Fright Zone-kept you on your toes.” She gave out a proud huff, which immediately turned into a sheepish smile when she noticed Glimmer’s muffled giggles and Bow’s incredulous look.

And honestly it wasn’t even that bad. Sure she might’ve gotten a few guards trapped in her fishnet trap that one time. But they were only trapped there for an hour. They weren’t even in any real danger- she hadn’t even set up the spikes under the net!

“Except this isn’t the Fright Zone-and hey-! don’t think this conversation is over!” He yelled after her. She’d already began making her way towards the bed, Glimmer following right behind her.

“Do people in Brightmoon not curse?” She wondered aloud climbing onto her bed and laying on her stomach.

“No!”

Adora turned over enough to see Glimmer roll her eyes before sighing. “Bow you’re overreacting,” the princess slumped back into the bed, scooting back until her elbow rested on Adora’s back, she was nearly on top on the girl. She put her head in her hand, narrowing her eyes as she continued. “you literally said “shit” this morning,”

Immediately he crossed his arms and looked away in an attempt to act nonchalant,

“I don’t recall.”

“You literally tripped over the carpet and spilled your soup-“ Glimmer smirked as she felt Adora chuckle and nod her agreement.

“-then you yelled, ‘shit!’ When you got it all over your shirt.”

“And you kept saying it over and over while you ran out of the room,” Adora chided, leaning her head into her hands almost grinning.

“That was under different circumstances!” He huffed. “It’s different for Adora! She’s suppose to be the good one here!”

“Just look at her!” He whined, reaching over to mush the girls cheeks into his hands. “She’s just a baby!” He turned her head enough so Glimmer could see Adora’s face. “A baby!”

Only once Glimmer looked at her girlfriend she couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Soon her giggles turned into a silent cackle as Adora tried to speak through her squeezed cheeks,

“Bhow, wet goh!”

“A baby Glimmer!” “Bhow!!”

Glimmer still laughing sat up and reached over, gently pulling Bow’s hands off of her girlfriends face before taking a breath and saying, “Bow, Adora’s old enough to curse-“ a chuckle slipped out as she peered down at the girl who was rubbing slightly red cheeks.

“I still don’t get what’s wrong with cursing.” Adora scoffed. Suddenly her brows furrowed “And how am I a baby?!” She yelled.

Her mood softened once she felt light fingers running across her cheek. She looked back at Glimmer and gave a small smile.

“Okay saying ‘baby’ might’ve been a bit dramatic.” He reasoned.

“Just a bit?” Glimmer’s deadpan expression brought a lopsided smirk to the boys face. “Okay a lot,” He laughed.

“But, just no more ‘f’ words deal? You can say whatever other word you want alright?”

“‘F’ word?” Adora feigned ignorance. Glimmer snorted.

Bows eyes narrowed as he said, “yes the ‘f’ word- the one we just agreed you wouldn’t say?” “Huh,” Adora had to physically stop herself from glancing back at Glimmer, one look and she wouldn’t be able to keep up the act.

This time he glared as he said, “the word you’d said when you stubbed your toe, starts with ‘f’, and rhymes with truck??” This time Adora just raised a brow. At this point Glimmer was struggling to muffle her laughter.

“‘Fuck’ Adora! Don’t say ‘fuck’!” He nearly shouted which only caused the girls to burst into a fit of giggles. Bow facepalmed as a light blush began to coat his face before he began to pace towards the door. Muttering a barely audible, “I literally can’t with you two.”

“Bow,” Glimmer called out over both her and Adora’s laughter. “Bow! were sorry!” She was trying to even her breathes as she leaned over towards the edge of the bed.

He peered over his shoulder giving a huff, “I’m going to drown my misery in some snacks.”

That caught Adora’s attention enough for her to calm down a bit. She leapt up offering a hand to Glimmer. “I could go for a snack,”

“This was more of a solo snack trip..” he muttered once the girls made it to him.

“Sorry Bow, but you’re stuck with us.” The smaller princess grinned, grabbing Adora’s hand.

Bow rolled his eyes as he let out a very dramatic groan. He headed out the door, jeez these girls pissed him off to no end.

He glanced back over his shoulder and couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips.

 

They pissed him off, but they were his girls.


End file.
